The Troublesome Pair
by Eijentu
Summary: Malory Towers series. Alicia Johns has looked forward to starting at Malory Towers ever since she can remember. The question is, will boarding school life be as exciting as she hopes? Special friends.


**DISCLAIMER:** All characters and story arcs of the Malory Towers series are property of Enid Blyton, her subsequent Estate, and the associated publishing house. In other words, not me. 

**AUTHOR NOTE:** This story contains hints of femmeslash. If _that sort of thing_ is distasteful to you, read no further and save us both the aggravation. The idea for this story occured to me while reading, and follows what I think is a plausible series of events. However, if you think, given the above notice, that these events may offend you in some way, then to quote Darrell Rivers, "Buzz off!" 

This story is Alicia-centric, and adopts her point of view in much the same way as the original series followed Darrell. It is a one-shot story, but I hope to make a series of one-shots about Alicia and Betty's adventures in pre-"First Term at Malory Towers" time. All comments are very gratefully received, and do actually impact upon later stories/chapters I write :o) Please leave a review. 

  


The Troublesome Pair   


  


Alicia Johns stared up at the great building before her, and felt a delightful tingle run down her spine. Here she was at Malory Towers at long last. How absolutely thrilling! Alicia had looked forward to this moment, ever since she could remember. 

Her bright eyes ran over the school, taking in every detail. It was just as majestic as she had imagined it. There were the four towers - North, South, East and West. Alicia knew that the towers contained the dormitories, common rooms and dining halls for each of the four houses. She herself would be in North Tower, and was very glad of it. Her mother had also been in North Tower at Malory Towers when _she_ was a girl. 

Indeed, ever since she was a child, Alicia had heard stories of her mother's years at boarding school. They were wonderful stories, of lively, carefree times. The girls were jolly, and hardworking and had a great deal of fun together. Alicia had heard about the large swimming pool, formed naturally by rocks in the sea, and the fine playing fields. She grinned now, as she looked at her lacrosse stick. Her mother had been a first-rate player at school, and long ago taught Alicia how to pass and catch. The girl was quite looking forward to showing off her skills in the game. 

"Alicia Johns! Where has that girl disappeared to?" cried a voice, and Alicia reluctantly turned from admiring the grand stone building. She flicked her sharp eyes across the chaos going on behind her, and saw the voice belonged to the North Tower housemistress, Miss Potts. The woman was standing some distance away, surrounded by a sizeable group of girls and with a very annoyed look on her face. 

Alicia started towards her, although that in itself was rather difficult. All around her were excited girls, madly rushing about and calling to one another. Everyone seemed very glad to be back at Malory Towers! 

"Hallo Freda! Gosh, aren't you brown! Where on _earth_ did you spend your hols? I say, isn't Penelope here yet? She _is_ late! Even the train girls have arrived by now!" 

Alicia herself had come by train, and enjoyed the journey very much. She had gone with her mother to the station, and met Miss Potts for the first time. The mistress smiled warmly at her as she marked her name off, but Alicia had detected a steely glint in her eye. She wasn't yet sure if she liked Miss Potts or not. 

Mrs. Johns had a steely glint in her eye too, as she said goodbye to her daughter. 

"You'll have a marvellous time at Malory Towers, dear," she'd said. "Have lots of fun - but don't cause too much mischief!" 

Alicia grinned as she remembered her mother's words. Yes, that was something else she was looking forward to at Malory Towers - plenty of tricks and games. She knew her mother had been quite the daredevil at school, and long ago determined to be just as daring herself. The girl always listened with great pride and admiration to her mother's tales of joke spiders and disappearing ink blotters. 

She reached Miss Potts then, and set down her nightcase. 

"Ah, there you are Alicia!" said the mistress, still looking annoyed. "Please do not wander off!" 

"Yes, Miss Potts," Alicia replied demurely, and gazed back at the mistress with bright eyes. 

Miss Potts gave her a long look, and turned back to her list of names. Really, these first-formers got bolder with each passing year! Not only was Miss Potts the North Tower housemistress, she was also in charge of the first-form and as such, had become very good at drawing first impressions. She already had a very clear first impression of Alicia! 

'Terribly clever, I should say,' she thought, seeing the girl look around with keen, alert eyes. 'And sure of herself too - perhaps too sure. She'll cause plenty of trouble, given the opportunity. Definitely one to keep an eye on.' 

Meanwhile, Alicia was also drawing some first impressions - of the girls about her. Although not _all_ the girls in her form would be new that day, the majority were. The new term in September always saw a big group of first-formers start at the school. 

They all stood around Miss Potts now, waiting for further instructions, and Alicia took the chance to study them. She hoped they would be jolly and sensible girls - Alicia had been at school before, and could not abide those who were silly or spoilt. 

Next to her was a very small girl, quite birdlike in appearance. She stared around with huge, frightened eyes and clutched her lacrosse stick as though it were the last thing in the world. Alicia wasn't very impressed by her. 

'Golly, what a scared little thing she looks!' she thought loftily. "Anyone would think she'd never seen another living person before!" 

Alicia certainly did not intend to make friends with her, so she looked around some more. Where were those girls she had chatted to on the train? Alicia was a very open, forthright girl and had easily struck up a conversation with her companions on the long journey to Cornwall. Ah - there was one of them now, talking to Miss Potts. Alicia remembered the girl was called Katherine, and that she was head of the first-form. 

That was something else Alicia was badly hoping for at Malory Towers - to perhaps one day be chosen as head of the form. For however much she liked to play the fool, she had a quick mind and enjoyed taking charge of things. Even the teachers at her last school would admit that she had good ideas, and could organise well - if only she put her mind to it! 

Before Alicia could look for the other girl though, Miss Potts started speaking. 

"Now - not all of you can be in North Tower. I've seven girls on my list, and there's thirteen of you standing here. Fourteen," she added, seeing another girl slip in with the others. "I suppose some of you came by car and don't know your housemistress yet, is that it? Well, I'm in charge of first-form, so you're not too far wrong. I'll call out the girls on my list, and then we'll see what to do with the rest of you." 

She began reading out the names, and each girl answered dutifully. Alicia answered at once when her name was called. She knew _she_ belonged to North Tower! The girl also took note of those who answered around her - there was Katherine of course, and _there_ was the other girl she had talked to on the train. Irene. 

Alicia rather liked the girl upon meeting her. She had a good sense of humour, despite seeming rather vague at times. Alicia recalled her saying something about music - that was a jolly pursuit, after all! 

Miss Potts finished reading the names, and was now looking around with a frown. She did a quick count of the girls before her, and then scanned the list once again. Something was obviously up. 

"Has anyone seen Mary-Lou? I've marked her off once already, but I can't see her now. Mary-Lou!" 

The girls looked at one another, curious and Alicia couldn't help but feel impatient. Where was this pest? She didn't want to wait, she wanted to go and see the dormitory, and Matron, and many other new and interesting things. 

She turned to have a look about her, and nearly ran into something. Gracious, it was that birdlike girl! She had been standing right behind Alicia, and almost been knocked over because of it! Alicia opened her mouth to say something short and cutting, when she noticed the name on the girl's lacrosse stick - Mary-Lou! 

Alicia stared at her, exasperated. "Aren't you Mary-Lou?" she demanded. 

The little girl looked up in surprise at being addressed by this taller, brasher first-former. She trembled, and her eyes seemed to grow even larger in her head. She nodded. 

"Y-yes," she managed to squeak out, stuttering horribly from nerves. 

"Well, don't look like that, baby! I shan't eat you! Miss Potts has been calling you, why didn't you answer her?" 

Poor Mary-Lou! She wished she could just sink into the ground after hearing such harsh words. The girl before her looked impatient, and seemed much bolder and more capable than she. All the other first-formers did! She heard someone near her snort with laughter, and looked down, red in the face. How could she explain that when she was truly nervous, at times like this, her tongue simply wouldn't work? 

Alicia looked at the girl in frustration, and decided not to waste any more time on her. She was always very scornful of any sort of weakness, and could be very cutting when the mood struck her. She turned back to Miss Potts now. 

"Please, Miss Potts, she's here," she said, stepping aside to reveal the trembling little girl. "Too excited to remember her own name, poor thing." 

Alicia's smooth tone indicated that she did not think Mary-Lou was a poor thing at all, and there was a low round of giggles. Miss Potts gave her another Look. 

"That will do, Alicia. There you are, Mary-Lou, I'm glad you haven't gone wandering off too." 

The mistress gave Mary-Lou an encouraging smile, and turned her attention back to the list. Alicia knew that last part had been meant for her, but she didn't care. It was her first day at Malory Towers and nothing could spoil it for her! 

Three other mistresses had appeared by this time, and were talking with Miss Potts. She turned to face the group of girls again, making sure she had each one's attention. 

"Girls, these are mistresses from other houses, who have come to see if you belong with them. Listen carefully, and if you hear your name, step forward," said Miss Potts. She knew by now which girls did not belong to North Tower, but did not know which house they _did_ belong to. 

A tall, slender woman with pince-nez glasses stepped forward. She wore a very high collar, and a long skirt. She looked rather strict, but there was a twinkle to her eye. Alicia felt as though she wouldn't mind having her for a lesson. 

"I am Miss Carton, in charge of West Tower," she was saying. "I am missing two girls from my list - Betty Hill and Eileen Thomas." 

At once two girls stepped forward with their nightcases and lacrosse sticks. Miss Carton and Miss Potts looked pleased, and the girls left with the mistress for West Tower. After that, the mistresses from South Tower and East Tower read out their names and also left with girls. Soon, only Miss Potts and the seven North Tower girls were left. 

Miss Potts looked around at them all. Yes, they would be a good form. A bit hard perhaps, she thought as her eye lingered on Alicia, or a bit scatterbrained, seeing Irene stuffing things back into her nightcase, but a good form nonetheless. She hoped she would not be disappointed. 

"Now that we are all here, I will take you to Matron where you will hand in your health certificates. I trust you've all remembered to bring them." 

Alicia nodded. She had hers safely tucked in her nightcase. Her mother had been most insistent that she not lose it, recalling the oft-made threat that any girl who did not have a health certificate would be quarantined until a new one arrived. 

"You don't want to be kept apart from the other girls in the first week," she had said with twinkling eyes. 

But Alicia wouldn't lose it. She wasn't a careless girl, and she had a good enough memory that she could always remember where she had left things. 

She picked up her nightcase, and went with the other girls after Miss Potts. Irene fell in beside her, a rather mournful look on her face. Alicia immediately asked what the matter was. 

"Oh-- well, I'm not _certain_, but I think I may have lost my health certificate," she began, furrowing her brow. "I know Mother put it in somewhere, but I couldn't find it when I looked just now." 

"Well, you'd jolly better find it soon," Alicia advised her. "I've heard that all girls who don't have one are quarantined until their people send another one." 

At this, Irene looked most alarmed. "Quarantined! Oh no, I'll miss out on the first week and simply _never_ catch up! I must find it." 

And with that, the girl stopped right where she was, and began pulling things out of her nightcase. Alicia stared at her in amazement, before grinning broadly. She could see she was going to have some fun with Irene. 

"Come on, idiot," she said amiably, and shoved a brush and pyjama top back into the nightcase. "Wait until you reach Matron's office for all that. Quickly now - Miss Potts will give you a right talking to if she sees your things everywhere!" 

The two girls stuffed the bits and pieces back into the nightcase once more, and took off after the group rather hastily. Neither wanted to be left behind and have to try and find their own way to Matron. The school was large, and seemed very busy and disordered on that first day of term. 

Miss Potts swept along towards North Tower. In the centre of the school, surrounded by the four towers, was a large rectangular area that Alicia recalled was the Court. Her mother had often mentioned it, especially the sunken lawn where plays were performed. The girl looked across, and spied it at once. Yes, there it was! How marvellous! 

And then they were all filing into North Tower itself, past the first floor where the most delicious smells of supper were wafting, and up to see Matron. 

"Here are the new first-formers for North Tower, Matron," Miss Potts said, stopping outside a room. Alicia was near the back of the group, so she couldn't see Matron yet. She wished the others would move forward a little. "I'll leave them with you now, and Katherine will take charge of them after that." 

Miss Potts glanced around at the girls one last time, and gave a brisk smile. 

"I shall see you all at supper girls. Make sure you listen to Katherine, and do as she tells you." 

The first-formers nodded together, and the mistress left. She had many other things to attend to that day. There were the other girls in North Tower to see, as well as the first-formers from all the other houses. Being in charge of two things was a lot of hard work, but Miss Potts enjoyed every minute of it. 

Alicia waited in line to give her health certificate to Matron. She had it in her hand now, in a brown envelope with her name neatly written on the front. Behind her, Irene was desperately searching her nightcase again and groaning quietly to herself. 

"Next please!" called a crisp voice, and the girl in front stepped forward. Alicia moved up too, and was now close enough to see into the office. 

There was Matron, as bustling and spotless as Alicia's mother had described her! She wore a white starched apron and her hair was covered with a clean white cap. In one hand she held a list of names, to be marked off as she received each girl's health certificate. 

"Next please," she called again, and looked up expectantly. 

Alicia stepped forward and held out the brown envelope with bated breath. Would Matron know who she was, the daughter of a Malory Towers old girl, a _North Tower_ old girl? She was terribly curious, but suddenly, presented with this gleaming figure of health and efficiency, she found herself not liking to ask. 

"Alicia Johns, is it?" Matron said briskly, not showing the slightest sign of having recognised Alicia. The girl nodded, and watched rather glumly as Matron ticked off her name and filed away her certicate with the others. 

How disappointing! Alicia had looked forward to meeting Matron so much. Her mother had always spoken of the woman with great affection, and Alicia had felt sure that Matron would know her _somehow_. She felt rather small when she didn't. 

Matron turned to her now, and gave a stern look. 

"Well, Alicia Johns," she said, "I've only just met you - but if your mother was anything to go by, I shall have to keep my eye very firmly on you!" 

Her eyes twinkled, and Alicia was overjoyed. So Matron _had_ known her, all along! A cheeky grin broke out over the girl's face, and Matron marvelled at how very much she was like her mother. 

Indeed, Matron had heard that the daughter of a North Tower old girl would be starting that term, and had gone to the Head that very morning to ask who it was. 

"Alicia Johns," Miss Grayling had said in her deep, calm voice. "According to her last school, she is a very clever little girl. Excellent in both lessons, and games. The only thing that concerns me is that she is apparently rather _hard_." 

"Just like her mother, then," Matron commented wryly, and Miss Grayling had to smile. 

"Yes, I'd say that is a fair assessment of her." 

Matron looked at the little girl now, with her bright eyes and mischevious smile, and felt pleased. Yes, she would be a good addition to Malory Towers - and it in turn would do a lot for _her_. So many girls started out shy, or scatterbrained, or hard, like Alicia, but they learnt to control these weaknesses, and left the school as fine young women. Matron was sure Alicia would be one of them. 

"Mother sends her love," Alicia grinned, and Matron smiled in return. It was a merry smile, that went right from the top of her forehead down to her chin. No one could feel miserable or small when they saw that smile. 

"You tell your mother I shall be keeping one eye especially for you!" 

And with that Matron bustled Alicia from the room, eyes still twinkling. Alicia all but skipped to join Katherine and the others. How absolutely marvellous it was to be at Malory Towers! 

The group was ready to leave for the dormitories - all except Irene! She still hadn't found her health certificate, and was now very frantic indeed. 

"I know I had it, Matron," she kept saying, searching in vain for another pocket or compartment in her nightcase. "I remember Mother putting it in!" 

"It is a pity you can't remember what you did with it then, Irene," Matron replied. She was beginning to lose patience with the girl. Irene's night things were scattered all over the little table in the office, and still no health certificate had been produced. 

Matron turned to Katherine. "You take the others along to the dormitory now, Katherine," she said. "I'll bring Irene along if we manage to find it." 

"Oh no, we _shall_ find it!" Irene wailed, her large glasses slipping down her nose. "I can't spend the first week in quarantine, Matron!" 

"Well, you will if we can't find it," Matron said, and her voice was firm. 

Alicia grinned at Irene, before following Katherine towards the first-form dormitory. Poor old Irene! What a blow if she had to spend the first marvellous week cooped up in the San.! 

The first-form dormitory was a pleasant room, with beds in two rows of five and each with a brightly coloured quilt. There were curtains between that could be pulled for privacy, and a nightstand with drawers and compartments. A row of washbasins stood at the far end. 

Alicia thought it was splendid! She quickly chose herself a bed with a blue quilt, and began to unpack her nightcase. Toothbrush, pyjamas, face-flannel and all manner of other things were neatly and efficiently put away. Alicia was not a girl who needed to be told things - she could figure it out all on her own! 

As she unpacked though, she once again looked around at the other girls. Whilst they all seemed nice and glad to be at Malory Towers, none of them looked particularly lively or daring. Alicia felt disappointed - she so wanted a friend that she could have Real Fun with! 

Irene was about the jolliest, but she was so scatterbrained and vague! Even on the journey to Cornwall, Alicia had found there were moments when the girl went off into her own world. There was Katherine, of course, but she wasn't a new girl and Alicia thought it likely she already had a friend. Besides, she didn't look the sort who would be keen to plan tricks and jokes. 

'Anyone can enjoy a trick,' Alicia thought to herself as she hung her towel over the towel rack. 'But it's quite another thing to _plan_ one.' 

For the first time since she had arrived at Malory Towers, Alicia wondered if she would enjoy her time there. Lacrosse, and swimming, and midnight feasts were all fine, but without a particular friend, they weren't nearly so much fun. 

"Once you've finished unpacking, put your nightcase with the others out here," came the quiet, authoritative voice of Katherine. "We're free to have a wander now, but mind you don't get lost. When the bell goes for supper, we're all to go to the dining hall." 

Miss Potts had pointed out the North Tower dining hall to the girls on the way to see Matron. Alicia knew she could easily find it again by herself - _she_ wasn't going to get lost like a silly baby! 

The girl added her empty nightcase to the small pile by the door, and went off to explore her new school. 

It really was the most marvellous and exciting place Alicia had ever been in her life. Girls passed by her on the stairs, calling gaily to one another, and quite ignoring the usual codes of decorum and order. A short, plump mistress passed her too, looking flustered and hot. 

"Ah, zeez English girls!" she exclaimed to nobody in particular, and threw up her hands. Alicia realised at once that she was french. "They will drive their poor Mam'zelle mad one day!" 

The mistress hurried on, and Alicia grinned. It seemed to her that it would be most amusing to see 'poor Mam'zelle' driven mad one day! 

She found herself back at the Court. Alicia would have liked to sit on the stone seats, and watch the happenings around her, but to her dismay the gardeners were now cutting the grass there. It had grown quite long over the summer holidays! The Court was a busy place, and needed to be restored to order without delay. Mistresses were now herding girls away from the area as the gardeners started work. 

Alicia knew she could not stay either. So instead, she decided to take a stroll down to the playing fields. It was thrilling to think she would have the chance to play lacrosse properly, in a team with other sporting girls. Alicia could hardly wait! 

The fields stretched like a green blanket behind the school. The gardeners must have recently cut the grass, she decided, because the scent was sweet in the air around her. It made her feel happy, and refreshed. 

She jogged across the grass in sheer delight for a minute. What a splendid school Malroy Towers was! Alicia was about to turn back when she noticed something at the very furthest end of the field. There was an oak tree there, and beside it she could just make out the shape of something close to the ground. Gracious, it was a girl! And a first-former, by the size of her! 

Being a very curious girl herself, Alicia made up her mind to see who it was. She swiftly ran the length of the field, and stopped several feet away from the object of her interest. 

The girl had dark hair, and was crouched on the grass, looking at something in her hands. Whatever it was so captured her attention, that she hadn't even noticed Alicia walk up behind her. 

"Hie, what are you doing there?" 

The girl jumped, and looked around in surprise. Her dark hair fell across her eyes and forehead, giving her a rather sly look. She stared at Alicia for a moment, and then a wicked grin broke across her face. Alicia liked her at once. 

"Hallo," the girl said, and stood up to face her. "You're Alicia Johns, aren't you?" 

Alicia stared. "How on earth did you know that?" she asked, astonished. 

The girl laughed. "I was caught up in your North Tower group this morning," she explained. "Your housemistress was in quite a paddy when you disappeared, you know. And I always remember people that make me laugh a bit." 

Alicia felt a bit indignant. She didn't want to be laughed at by some sly girl who knew her name! The girl caught the look, and went on rather hastily. 

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at _you_. It was when you were talking about that little mouse in your tower, Mary-something. I nearly had one of my fits of the giggles." 

The girl grinned at Alicia again, and this time Alicia found herself smiling back. This girl was certainly much livelier than the others she had met so far. 

"What's your name?" she asked. 

"Betty Hill," the girl said, eyes gleaming from behind the hair. 

Alicia frowned. The name sounded familiar to her. Aha, that was it! She was one of the girls who had gone with Miss Carton, the West Tower mistress. 

"You're in West Tower, aren't you?" she said, and Betty looked pleased. She nodded. 

"Yes, that's right. There's one or two good sorts in there, but they're all rather timid. I don't know that I should have any fun with _them_!" 

Alicia was just about to say she had found the girls in North Tower to be the same, when she spied a little white mouse, twitching it's nose from Betty's cupped hands. She blinked. 

"My word, where did you get _that_?" she said, with great interest. Betty followed her gaze, and looked down at the mouse too. She grinned, and stroked its tiny white head. 

"Isn't he a darling? He's mine, I brought him with me in the car from home. We're going to have a lot of fun with the mistresses this term, he and I," Betty said gleefully, and looked back at Alicia. "Do you want to hold him?" 

Any other girl might have screamed, or backed away nervously, but not Alicia. She wasn't afraid at all! She cupped her hands just as Betty had, and smiled in delight as the little mouse ran over them. 

"Oh, isn't he soft and tiny!" she exclaimed. "He's fine! What are you going to do with him?" 

Betty looked thoughtful. "Well, I haven't quite decided yet, but I daresay there's at least one mistress who is frightened of mice," she said. 

A thought occured to Alicia. She suddenly had a very wicked glint in her eye, and Betty noticed it at once. 

"What is it! Tell me!" the girl begged, and Alicia chuckled. 

"I'm almost certain there's a French mistress we could spring him on. She looks _just_ the type to scream and cause a great commotion." 

Betty looked at her in admiration. "_Well_! That is a wizard idea!" 

Alicia felt pleased, and happy. She liked this girl, with her mouse and her wicked grin. Betty seemed just as clever as herself, and she didn't put on airs or graces either. Alicia simply could not stand such things! She grinned at Betty. 

"We'll have to choose our moment, though. If we do it too soon, we might make a mistake." 

Unfortunately, before Betty could respond to this, the sound of the supper bell rang across the playing fields. The two girls stared at one another in dismay. Just when they were having a good talk about tricks! 

"Oh, blow!" said Alicia, annoyed. "That's the supper bell. What a shame we're in different houses!" 

She handed the little mouse back to Betty rather glumly, and the girls started back towards the school. Betty nudged Alicia amicably. 

"We'll be friends, won't we? We'll have some good fun together!" 

Alicia nodded, and grinned. "Yes, let's be friends! We can be the Troublesome Pair!" 

Betty laughed in delight. When they reached the Court, Alicia waved to the other girl before disappearing into North Tower. The smell of supper was delicious, and Alicia hugged herself as she thought of her new friend. How glad she was to be at Malory Towers! It was going to be an absolutely _wizard_ term! 

* * * 

The next morning, Alicia waited impatiently in the first-form classroom. It was a fine room, overlooking the sea and with plenty of light and air. Most of the other girls had arrived by this time, but Betty hadn't. Where _was_ her new friend, Alicia wondered. 

A great many things had happened since she left Betty the evening before. Alicia had slept the first night in the dormitory, under the blue quilt which proved lovely and warm. Irene had mercifully found her health certificate, and been released from the San. She took the bed next to Alicia's and put her night things away rather higgledy-piggledy, to the others' considerable amusement. 

There had been much excited chatter before lights out, and Alicia didn't think she would ever be able to fall asleep. She was so looking forward to the next morning! But she did fall asleep, of course, almost straight away. The long journey to Cornwall was quite tiring for the girls and even the older forms were thankful to go bed that first night. 

Alicia had been one of the first in her dormitory to wake that first morning of classes. She had leapt out of bed, and washed and dressed quickly. Her bed was made before Irene even finished combing her hair, and Katherine looked on in approval. 

"I'm glad you girls are keen," she'd said. 

The headgirl had led them all down to the dining hall for breakfast then. Alicia listened with interest as she pointed out various mistresses and girls. It transpired that the French mistress from the day before was called Mam'zelle Dupont, and belonged to North Tower. From Katherine's description, she would be the perfect target for the Mouse Trick. 

All the new girls went to see Miss Grayling after breakfast. Alicia had hoped she might see Betty too, but she didn't. The girls went house by house, because there was simply not enough room for _all_ the new girls together in the Head's office. 

Miss Grayling said a good many wise and inspiring words that morning, and Alicia had left feeling strangely calm. 

"You will get a great deal out of Malory Towers, if you choose to," the woman had concluded, in her deep, melodious voice. "It can be a wonderful school for those who are prepared to make an effort." 

Alicia knew _she_ would make an effort. She badly wanted to do well at Malory Towers, to be strong in both lessons and games. The girl quite forgot at that moment, the trick she had already planned with Betty. She remembered it at once though when she saw her friend in prayers. 

Betty had looked across at Alicia, from her seat with the West Tower girls, and winked. 

That had been nearly quarter of an hour ago, and Betty still hadn't appeared. The girls went straight to the classroom after prayers, so Alicia couldn't imagine where she might be. A dull sense of alarm began to grip her. Perhaps Betty had found another friend at supper, or in her dormitory. A West Tower friend, one she could see all the time. 

Her dismay increased considerably, when, at that very moment, Betty walked in the room with another girl. They talked and laughed together, and seemed to be very friendly indeed. Alicia looked away, annoyed and disappointed. How silly she had been, to think that Betty might truly be _her_ friend! The Troublesome Pair, what nonsense! 

Having a particular friend was childish and sentimental anyway, she decided fiercely. She didn't need a friend at all! By now Alicia was scowling so intently to herself, that she didn't notice Betty leave her companion and sidle over. 

"What are you standing here for, idiot?" the girl asked, plainly surprised. 

Alicia looked round, and saw Betty beside her with an expectant look on her face. The girl she had walked in with was talking to some others near the window, and suddenly everything was alright again. Betty _was_ her friend, after all! She managed a grin. 

"What do you mean?" she asked in turn, not quite understanding her friend's question. 

"Well, want to get back row seats, don't we?" Betty hissed, moving swiftly towards the back of the room. 

Alicia startled into life, and nodded, following Betty at once. Golly, it would be dreadful if the pair were forced to sit in the loathed front row! How could they properly whisper or pass notes there? It just wasn't done! She was very glad to reach the last row, and put her books on one of the desks. 

"Bags this one," Alicia said, and grinned at her new friend. Betty's desk was right next to hers. 

Once again, the girl felt a tingle of excitement to think she was at Malory Towers. It was going to be a simply marvellous term after all! There would be lacrosse, and swimming, and midnight feasts. And there would be tricks. The Troublesome Pair would be the most daring girls in the school, and Alicia could hardly wait to begin.   


* * * 

THE END 

**AUTHOR NOTES**

1) Again, I have put Miss Carton as West Tower housemistress. Not to particularly maintain continuinity with "Between Friends", but for the same reason I did so in that story - she seems to fit well enough :o) 

2) There are some continuity issues within "First Term at Malory Towers" itself about the first-formers in North Tower. For the purpose of this story, I have stuck to those outlined in Chapter 5 of the book. 

3) I deliberately tried to avoid spending too much time on things already covered by Darrell's first days at Malory Towers, such as descriptions of the school, Miss Grayling's talk, descriptions of Matron. It just felt like I was repeating/plagiarising Blyton's work :o) 

I think that covers it, but if there's anything I should have made a note about, please put it in a review, or email me about it. Thank you for reading this far, and again, all comments will be _very_ gratefully received ^v^ 


End file.
